Destino Cruel
by kronnye
Summary: Harry es un niño maltratado y abusado, pero los Cullen tras recibir una visión van a salvarlo sin siquiera conocerlo. Edward x Harry Jacob x Draco
1. Chapter 1

Destino Cruel

Genero: drama, romántico, tragedia, violencia, slash

Advertencia: M-preg, violación, muerte de personaje, lemon

Parejas: Edward x Harry – Jacob x Draco (quizás algunas más)

Capitulo 1

Harry miraba anhelante la puerta de la alacena donde estaba encerrado, mirando fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos. Su tía Petunia lo había encerrado por que su primo Dudley lo acusó de haber "roto" su celular a pesar de no haber hecho nada. Esperaba nerviosamente la llegada de su tío Veron el cual le daría una paliza como siempre lo hacía.

Era un niño bastante pequeño para su edad, tenía 13 años y a pesar de ello lucía como uno de 10. Sus brazos tenían múltiples moretones y herida. Se notaba su desnutrición desde lejos, pero el no se quejaba, ya que lo había convencido de que lo merecía. Por ser hijo de un mago "oscuro" y un "traidor".

Él era un mago poderoso, pero lo mantenían controlado para que no llegara a seguir los "malos" pasos de sus padres. Iba a Hogwarts, La escuela de magia y hechicería, pero lo mantenía apartado y alejado de todos, siempre dos aurores (la policía mágica) lo acompañaban a todas partes y lo castigaban cuando hacía algo sospechoso.

Sus tío no eran verdaderamente sus tíos, si no que eran muggles parientes de su madrina la cual igual que sus padres estaba muerta. No tenía a nadie más, su padrino y los amigos de sus padres o estaban en askaban, o igual que él, eran vigilados y controlados. Tampoco los conocía por que a ninguno les permitían verse.

Albus Dumbledore fue el aclamado "héroe" que derroto y mato a los padres de Harry cuando él solo tenía un año. Nunca tuvo un cumpleaños, nunca tuvo una navidad hogareña, nunca tuvo nada. Aquel le hombre le quito la posibilidad de ser feliz y nunca podrá regresar lo que se le fue arrebatado.

Pero no todo era tan malo, los antiguos seguidores de sus padres que están libres a pesar de no poder acercarse mucho, lo trataban bien, le sonreían y trataban de amortiguar un poco el sufrimiento del de ojos verdes. Sus compañeros de casa (Slytherin's) que tampoco podían acercarse mucho por culpa de los aurores, lo trataban bien y siempre que los "gorilas" no estaban aprovechaban y mimaban al pobre chico.

Agradecía todas las pocas cosas que tenía y esperaba pacientemente el día que pueda ser libre y que por fin lo tratasen como a un chico común y corriente. Era muy inteligente, poseía las mayores notas entre todos los de su mismo año y también estudiaba para la secundaria muggle. En casa de sus tíos (cuando no tenía que hacer los quehaceres) y en Hogwarts se quedaba horas y horas leyendo tranquilamente los libros que se le tenían permitidos, era lo único que podía hacer y eso le bastaba.

De pronto se escucho el sonido de la puerta del garage, lo que quería decir que su tío estaba de vuelta. Se mentalizo y soltó un largo suspiro, cerró los ojos y espero. Él hombre estaba furioso y se le notaba como pisaba cada tablón (que Harry limpiaba) del suelo de la casa. Cada vez se acercaba más a la alacena de las escaleras y finalmente abriendo violentamente la pequeña puerta, tomo al niño del brazo y comenzó a golpearlo en el abdomen y su rostro. Harry solo protegía una parte de su cuerpo. Su vientre, por que si algo lastimaba esa zona perdería él maravilloso don de un doncel. El concebir un hijo. Él quería tener esa dicha en un futuro así que trataba de protegerse un poco. Cuando su tío se canso de golpearlo le quito la ropa y se bajo el pantalón, como siempre hacia para castigarlo, lo violaba hasta la inconciencia.

-Supongo que has tomado las pastillas ¿no?- preguntó brusco el hombre.

-S-sí tío- respondió tembloroso el niño

-Bien.

Dolía mucho, siempre era lo mismo, el hombre nunca tenía consideración con él. Desde sus precarios 9 años era sometido a tal dolor. Por lo menos su tío compraba mensualmente sus pastillas anticonceptivas.

Lloró toda la noche, como siempre lo hacía y nada lo iba a cambiar.

Cerca de Prive drive un grupo paseaba bajo la oscura noche de verano. Eran vampiros, los Cullen. Hacía poco una de las chicas, Alice recibió una visión sobre un pequeño infante que cruzaría caminos con ellos. En su visión el niño sufría y lloraba, a la chica se le partió el corazón. Le contó lo que vio a su familia y el primero que hablo fue Carlisle dando a entender que tenía que salvar a pobre chico.

Cuando estaban cerca Jarper (uno de los chicos del grupo) recibió de su don una amarga y profundo tristeza que provenía de donde supuestamente estaba el chico que buscaban.

\- Hay que sacarlo…- susurro el vampiro.

\- No digas lo obvio Jarper- dijo Alice

La morena le dijo al otro chico Emmet que tirara la puerta y él con gusto lo hizo sin ningún esfuerzo. Los habitantes del "hogar" salieron asustados hasta donde provino el gran estruendo para echar a los posibles intrusos con un vano intento.

-¡Fuera!- grito el horrible hombre

La rubia del grupo soltó una pequeña carcajada y mando a volar al tipo. La esposa del hombre estaba horrorizada y soltó un grito de pánico, y el hijo (el cerdo) salio corriendo directo a su habitación.

\- Dinos mujer ¿Dónde está el otro habitante de esta casa? – pregunto Esme la ultima y mayor de las vampiresas.

-E-en la a-alacena…

Esme entró a la casa y fue directo a la puerta que estaba debajo de las escaleras. Abrió cuidadosamente para no asustar al niño. Pero no se encontró solo con un asustado niño, si no, que encontró a un muy abusado, maltratado y espantado chico. Su corazón de madre se le partió en mil pedazos al ver cada herida y moretón en el cuerpo del pequeño. Los ojos verdes opacos le mostraban el miedo y pocas esperazas que tenía. Poco a poco entró directo a la pequeña cama, Harry no se movió ni un centímetro, su magia había reconocido que estos eran seres poderosos pero no peligrosos y se relajo un poco. Esme acercó lentamente su mano hasta tocar el blanco y casi enfermo rostro del de ojos verdes.

Los demás se sorprendieron un poco, en niño no tenía miedo de ellos, por que de alguna manera él sabía que no eran un peligro para él.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?- pregunto Carlisle cuando se acercó a Harry.

-H-Harry…

Lo dijo casi inaudible pero al ser vampiros escucharon perfectamente.

-¿Solo Harry?- le sonrío Esme.

-H-Harry R-Rydle…

-Dime Harry ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

\- ¿A dónde?- perdiendo un poco la timidez.

Todos sonrieron, era un chico adorable.

-A donde no puedan hacerte daño.- extendió la mano Carlisle- ¿Quieres venir?

Harry no dijo nada pero ellos vieron en sus ojos el gran sí que quería lanzar. Con tal mirada solo lo tomaron con un pequeño baúl que según el niño dijo que era de él para irse de tal repúgnate lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

gracias por todos los que se subscribieron a la historia y por el RW.

Capitulo II

El camino paso muy rápido, Emmett lo cargo todo el trayecto a una velocidad sobre humana. Se sentía calido, se recargó en el vampiro y se quedo dormido poco tiempo después. Se lo llevaron al hotel que estaban hospedados y lo dejaron entre las sabanas contemplando y velando el sueño del moreno. Podían escuchar los calmados latidos del corazón del pequeño, era una sinfonía maravillosa, calida y armoniosa mientras el niño susurraba "…papá…", "…pa'…" expulsando calmados suspiros. Esme estaba conmovida al ver que el pequeño necesitaba de sus figuras paternas y que inconscientemente las pedía si éxito, ella lo contemplaba como si fuera su propio hijo, era un niño muy lindo que no debió ser herido. Carlisle no estaba mejor y decidió salvar al pequeño y integrarlo a su familia como lo había hecho con todos, quizás algún día él lo considere su padre y sería lo más feliz que le pudiera pasar.

Pasaron las horas y Harry por fin despertó, al abrir sus ojos recordó lo que había pasado ayer y pensó "ya no volveré con los Dursley". Esme llego al poco rato y lo levanto con cuidado, le sonrió tan hermosamente que el niño solo pudo soltar un par de lágrimas por la felicidad que sentía.

\- Shhhh… pequeño – le susurro mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos – ya paso.

\- G-gracias – gimoteo el niño.

\- No tienes por que darlas – dijo Carlisle recién entrando – ven, vamos a desayunar.

\- N-no tiene por que darme nada.

\- No, pero yo quiero hacerlo. ¿Qué quieres comer?- le mostró una sonrisa.

\- No t-tiene por que, no tengo hambre…- trato de parecer educado pero su estomago lo delato con un fuerte ruido.

Carlisle soltó una pequeña risita que avergonzó al niño, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a sentarse en una pequeña mesa que había en la habitación.

\- Te pediré algo de servicio a la habitación ¿Está bien?- acariciándole su revoltoso cabello.

\- Llamare a los chico, deben estar ansiosos de verte – dijo la señora.

Harry se encogió nunca había tenido tanta atenciones, algunas veces sus compañeros de casa lo animaban un poco, pero siempre se arruinaba cuando llegaban los aurores. Nunca se sintió querido, siempre estuvo entre la soledad de esa alacena y la amargura de las paredes del castillo, no tenia vida. No tuvo la oportunidad de jugar a nada, de comer golosinas y un montón de cosas que los niños de su edad hacían.

\- ¡Pequeño! – grito la morena que entraba corriendo en busca del niño.

\- Bue-enos d-días…- susurro con un pequeño sonrojo.

Alice no se pudo calmar y envolvió en sus brazos al de ojos verdes.

\- Alice, lo vas a asfixiar – dijo la rubia que entraba con los demás.

No se había fijado, pero todos ellos eran perfectos. Seres hermosos como rosas armoniosas dignas de admirar. El hombre mayor que no aparentaba más de uno 26 años tenías su cabello pulcramente arreglado y su rostro era varonil sencillo pero armonioso, la mujer que lo acompaña siempre tenía unos 25 si la veías a simple vista que reflejaba toda su delicadeza y hermosura de su cuerpo perfecto, los dos chicos de unos 20 años más o menos eran masculinos altos y estilizados demostrando la perfección del cuerpo varonil de un hombre dejándote deslumbrado, y por ultimo las dos chicas de unos 18 era perfecta apesar de ser un poco diferentes se igualaban en hermosura con su pálida piel y el brillos que las hacía resaltar dejando ciego a más de alguno. Harry no pudo dejar de pensar que ellos eran inalcanzables, él no se podía comparar de ninguna manera y que no les llegaba ni a los tobillos. Se sentía mal por arruinar el cuadro de hermosura que ellos reflejaban.

Se le aguaron los ojos.

\- ¡No! No llores precioso – dijo Esme acunándolo en sus brazos.

No pudo dejar de llorar mientras los demás lo miraban con miradas preocupadas como si el fuera algo importante. Pero él no era más que el hijo de un ser oscuro, una aberración que nunca debió de existir, un error de la naturaleza.

Sus ojos cristalinos reflejaban su alma quebrada y como el vertiginoso remolino de la vida lo consumía hasta agotar todo de él y no quedar ni las gotas de sus lágrimas.

\- No lo hagan – susurró – soy un monstruo.

Esme tomo la mano de Carlisle y este le repartió algunos besos en su frente.

\- Tú no eres un monstruo, tú eres un ángel.

Todos se sorprendieron por que la que lo dijo fue Rosalie, lo que demostraba que ella lo había aceptado totalmente.

Lloro pero por fin se sentía en casa.

Su hogar.

…

Dumbuldore no estaba para nada feliz, su precioso tesoro se le fue arrebatado. Estaba furioso y irritado, ese chiquillo era su trofeo más preciado, por que era la viva imagen del chico que tanto le encanto pero que su condenado rival le quito. Tom Riddle le robo a su preciado James y por tal traición los mato a los dos. Recordaba como el de ojos verdes veía con horror como le quitaba la vida al merodeador, lo recordaba perfectamente, esa noche de Halloween fue la desgracia encarnada. Eso le saco una pequeña sonrisa, pero se quito rápidamente, tenía que idear un plan rápido para "rescatar" al mocoso. Pronto el niño cumpliría los 14 y el quería verlo madurar, ver como ese pequeño cuerpo se pone más y más apetecible a lo largo de los años. El viejo tenía una gran harem, un montón de donceles que él embaucó, robo y engaño para poder tenerlos bajos sus sabanas, James Potter debió haber estado entre esos jóvenes, pero "ya no hay que lamentase por el pasado" pensaba el viejo por que pronto tendría a su hijo, no le gustaban muy niños por eso esperaba que maduraban pero no quería esperar más por el chico. El viejo se éxito con la provocadora imagen mental que tenía del chico, así que se levanto y fue a su habitación "especial". Al abrir la puerta se pudo ver un montón de jóvenes, adultos, chicos asustados y amarrados con grilletes. No hablaban para no atraer la atención de su dueño, los más pequeños temblaban y los más experimentados mantenían una mirada fría sin demostrar sus miedos protegiendo a los pequeños. El viejo se paro en frente de un joven en particular, un rubio de mirada color miel, esos ojos lo miraban con furia una furia que se a incrementado a lo largo de los años.

-Remus querido…- dijo con malicia Dumbuldore tomándole del mentón.

Él no le contesto y eso enfureció al viejo.

-Mírame Remus, o me veré obligado a castigarte nuevamente.

Lo libero de las cadenas para amarrarlo con una cuerda y llevarlo a un cuarto conjunto de la habitación.

El rubio lo soportaba, lo soportara por siempre hasta el día que pueda vengarse, hasta vengarse del la muerte de sus amigos, vengarse de quitarle su libertad, vengarse de alejarlo de su gran amor e hijo y por eso se mantenía firme sin soltar Ninguna lagrima, por que estaba seguro que algún día podría sonreír nuevamente. Lo único bueno que había en todo esto, era la información que le extraía al viejo manipulador. Sabía que su rubio platino logro resurgir con su manchado apellido y ponerlo de nuevo entre los grandes, eso le sacaba una sonrisa por que su amor era un completo orgulloso que no podría soportar ser tratado como la escoria. Su hijo era un Slytherin por excelencia, se lamentaba no poder verlo crecer pero le amaba más que a nada a su pequeño príncipe. También sabía algunas cosas de otros exmortifagos como Sirius que estaba en Askaban y otros. Y por ultimo sabía que el hijo de sus amigos muertos estaba con vida, que tenía las mejores notas y que lo mantenía vigilado, le ponía triste pensar en él, era un pobre niño que no tenía la culpa de nada pero un lo trataban peor que a un muggle, esperaba que él viejo no pusiera sus manos sobre el niño por que sabia que él tenía una excitación por el difunto James y que podría tener con el chico.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por los Rw y por los suscritos

Draco Malfoy no era un chico cualquiera, era el hijo de afamado y respetado Lucius Malfoy. Este último era él más grande político y empresario que tenía el ministerio, solo su antigua fama de exMortifgo le impedía ocupar el cargo de Ministro. Se zafaron casi de milagro de caer en lo más bajo tras la caída de su antiguo Lord y amigo, no podía dejarse ver mal, Tom se habría indignado de que su mano derecha e hubiera rendido bajo las suelas de sangres sucias y traidores de la sangre. Draco, su hijo, era su luz tras perder a su gran amor. Quedo destrozado, aplastado y humillado cuando Dumbledore le confeso que su querido Remus estaba muerto, su alma se había partido en dos y las lágrimas no dejarían de caer jamás. Su lobo, su compañero ya no podría estar ahí en los días difíciles pero el pequeño rubio tan igual a si mismo con sus pequeñas manitas lo saco del oscuro abismo del que había caído.

El pequeño rubio no tenía muchos amigos, talvez Blase y Theoodore lo sean, no estaba seguro. A pesar de ello el por derecho ganado era el príncipe de las serpientes (claro porque su rey era Harry), era uno de los pocos que se le permitían muchas cosas en Slytherin ya que su padre era un afamado mago. Entre una de las ventajas estaba el poder "acercarse" a su rey, pero no eran muchas veces.

El verano para el heredero Malfoy era como un suspiro entre la brisa de primavera, ya que dejaba de fingir ser un patán y era consentido por su padre. No tenía muchos recuerdos de su pa' pero Lucius mantenía los recuerdos vivos contándole anécdotas escolares, de sus travesuras con los merodeadores, de sus escapadas al lago… Draco no quiere dejar ir el rostro más bello que ha visto en su vida, así que mantiene muchísimas fotos mágica esparcidas por toda la mansión esperando que su querido pa' lo vea donde quiera que esté.

-¡Draco, bebé!- se escuchó por los pasillos.

-¡Papá! ¡Ya no soy un bebé!

-Pues ese puchero me dice lo contrario- le revolvió el cabello- ven, hay que prepararse.

-¿Prepararse? ¿Para qué?- frunció el ceño.

-Nos permitieron visitar unos minutos a nuestro príncipe, por su cumpleaños- respondió un viejo rubio.

-Papá ¿te puedes encargar de Draco? Tengo que reunirme con Narcisa y los Lestrange.

-Claro. Vamos Draco

-¡Sí!- respondió el preadolescente- esto es bueno para Harry, no es bueno que este tanto tiempo solo.

\- Por eso mismo tu padre pidió un permiso, vale la pena humillarse para poder ver unos segundos al hijo del lord.

Los Malfoys odiaban arrastrarse ante patéticos traidores de la sangre, la supremacía de sus raíces era más que una prueba para demostrar su poder, solo por el pequeño lord ellos tocaran el suelo no solo por su antiguo amo, si no, que era la sangre amiga que buscaba un poco de consuelo a la soledad que se le ha obligado a soportar por las injusticias de un viejo pedófilo sin escrúpulos. Lucius conoció a James Potter, fue un Griffindor con un gran corazón que con ello fue el único en poder conquistar el corazón del piedra de Lord Voldemort. Un gran amigo donde se podía contar en las buenas y en las malas, a tal grado que él era capaz de sacrificarse por aquellos que él pensaba que valían la pena. Fue un amigo de su difunto lobo, él fue uno de los que le ayudo a levantarse del suelo y salir adelante luego de ser mordido y despreciado por su familia.

Los Potter a pesar de ser una familia claramente de la Luz, no compartían los objetivos que mantenía dicho lado a tal grado de despreciar la "amistad" que trato de entregar Dumbledore a ellos. Fueron vistos como un halo de esperanza de entre la manchada Luz por muchos acogiéndolos y abriendo sus puertas a quien lo necesite. Por ello fueron exterminados…, uno tras otro, hasta no quedar ninguno.

Comenzó con Dorea Potter (antes Black) desapareció tras ir a una junta de miembros de la comunidad de brujas, la última vez que se le vio fue entre las tiendas del Callejón Diagon. Nada fue encontrado, se le busco exhaustivamente por su esposo e hijo, pero no se obtuvo nada.

Se dice que Charlus Potter se volvió loco al no encontrar a su esposa y por la gran pena se ahogó en el río de Godric's Hollow, pero no hay pruebas de ello, lo único que podría dar con el paradero del patriarca Potter fue un pequeño reloj de bolsillo hecho de oro que se encontró a las faenas del río. Dentro del reloj había dos códigos de números pero no llegaron a nada, las autoridades dieron el caso por muerto.

Todo mundo supo que paso con James Potter tras la perdida del bando de la oscuridad, condenando al último Potter (Harry) aun siendo un bebe a un vida de desgracias. Por ellos los antiguos seguidores harían lo que fuera por el pequeño.

…

Los Malfoys llegaron al número 4 de Privet Drive un par de minutos después de las 6 pm después de reunirse con Narcisa y los Lestrange que de colado se unieron al grupo. Un preadolescente Draco estaba ansioso, no siempre podía hablar con su amigo Harry y tontear como si fueran niños normales. A Harry le gustaba mucho el Quiddich pero no se le era permitido, pero Draco siempre le mostraba algunas cosas. Era un amigo preciado.

Lucius dio unos golpes en la puerta para que un ser gordo y obeso (para la opinión del rubio) abriera la puerta de la "normal" casa.

-¿Qué quiere?- dijo la morsa.

-Venimos a ver al jovencito Riddle, tenemos un permiso del ministerio- dijo Lucius mostrando los papeles firmados.

La cara del muggle se contrajo de miedo y terror, no podía dejarlos pasar y descubrir que el mocoso de había ido. Lo único bueno que tenía relacionarse con esas escorias raras era el dinero que le proporcionaban mes a mes, lo perdería todo se saben que se lo llevaron.

-¡No pueden! ¡T-tiene prohibido las visitas!

El moggle tarto de cerrar la puerta pero Lucius lo impidió con su bastón antes de cumpliera con su cometido.

-Ya le dije que tenemos el permiso, hágame el favor de moverse.

-¡N-no! ¡Váyanse!

-Este moggle ya terminó con mi paciencia- dijo la bruja Lestrange- ¡Córrete!

Vernon si poder detenerlo la bruja loca lo tiro con sus asquerosos poderes al otro lado de la casa, el grupo de magos avanzó dentro encontrándose con aterrorizado chico gordo casi llorando.

-Dime niño ¿Dónde está el chico?- dijo la rubia apuntando a su cuello con la varita.

-N-No está, a-ayer por la noche se lo llevaron-susurro.

-¡¿Cómo que no está?!-grito Bellatrix

-¡No me mate!¡Les diré lo que se!

-comienza a hablar niño

Duddle Dursley con el estómago en la garganta y los ojos empapados les narro como unas bestias se llevaron por la noche a su primo.

Mientras eso Abraxas Malfoy se separó un poco del grupo al ver que había unas manchas oscuras a las faldas de la puerta de la alacena, lentamente se acercó y abrió la pequeña puerta.

-¡Tú! ¡Raro de circo ya no indagues en mi casa!¡Es propiedad privada!- gritando Veron de furia al ver que uno de esas pestes tocaban su casa.

-Expeliarmus.

Salió a volar nuevamente.

Con el moggle fuera de juego nuevamente se dedicó a abrir la entrada sin prestar la atención que el pequeño rubio vio la patética escena de la morsa. Draco silenciosamente siguió a su abuelo dentro de la alacena, pero lo que vio allí adentro fue terrorífico, lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un grito.

Todo el grupo se precipito al oír el chillido el heredero Malfoy, la escena era horrible.

Se podía ver sangre por todos lados, pastillas esparcidas por los muebles y una cuna rota al fondo llena de mugre y arañas. En algunas partes la sangre estaba seca, pero la que provenía de la cama no. Junto a eso se encontraban rastros de semen por todas partes, jeringas y condones.

Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la ira se colmaba dentro de todos al ver y comprende a que era sometido el heredero de su Lord. La humillación que había pasado no se iba a quedar así, pero primero tenían que encontrarlo. En cierto modo estaban felices que se hubiera escapado de esto pero les preocupaban la razón de que estos seres se lo habían llevado. La descripción que dio el mocoso era clara y todo concordaba que eran Vampiros, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué unos vampiros iban a querer a un mago? Si hubiera sido por sangre habrían matado a los moggles, pero ellos estaban muy vivos entonces ¿Cuál era la razón?

Draco no sabía que pensar, tenía sentimientos contradictorios. Todo lo que habría sufrido su mejor amigo y el ignorante ¿Qué tipo de amigo era el si no sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo? Quería llorar, quería gritar, pero nada lo traería consigo. Se prometió encontrarlo a como diera lugar, su ojos plata no descansarían hasta encontrarlo y nada lo detendría.

No perdieron el tiempo, a pesar de odiar a Dumbledore y al ministerio, tenían que avisar de esto. Talvez los Aurores podrían encontrar el paradero de Harry. Mañana los titulares serán turbios, el hijo de los principales terrorista oscuros había sido abusado y ultrajado por unos moggle y luego fue secuestrado.

Tampoco se quedaran con los brazos cerrados, los antiguos Mortifagos libres tendrán que reunirse nuevamente. Esta vez el mundo mágico ardera en llamas.

…..

Los Cullen rápidamente se movieron, no querían estar cerca del lugar donde tanto había sufrido el pequeño morenito. Era hora de volver a su hogar en Estados Unidos. Tomaron los primeros vuelos que encontraron y subieron a su avión.

El de ojos verdes miraba con ojos curiosos todo lo que podía sin soltarse de Carlisle, este con una sonrisa le apretaba amorosamente la palma. Esme estaba encantada con el pequeño doncel, era precioso como una muñequita de seguro Rosalie y Alice no esperaran para comprarle ropitas de lo más preciosas para él.

Ya casi llegando a su hogar Harry estaba completamente dormido en los brazos de Jasper, por lo que podían notar Edward con su "noviecita" todavía no regresaban. Rápidamente Rose y Alice fueron a una de las habitaciones vacías y la prepararon para el pequeño.

Jasper lo dejo entre las sabanas dejándolo dormir mientras lo miraba, el doncelito estaba tan relajado durmiendo. Era un ángel con las alas cortadas, no quería que sufriera, los inocentes no debían sufrir.

Harry sonreía entre sueños ignorante las cosas que surgirían dentro del mundo mágico a causa de su ausencia. Todo cambiaría a partir de ahora.


End file.
